Mute Love
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: Summary inside  High School fic x3


_Me:_Hello Guys and welcome to the one-shot Mute love! I hope it's good i have being having writers block thanks to College -_- I think the title is horrible thou.

Marina:You think everything is horrible.

Me:No i don't! Leave me alone! I was forced to skate today. My mind was clear for about 5 seconds until I crash into the wall XD

Marina:Did you fall?

Me:-_- I tried my best not to loose my balance.

Marina:So you almost did?

Me:Yup~ Any ways time for the disclamer!

Marina:Read the summary it was horrible~ Enjoy peeps~

_**Disclamer:I don't own Yugioh Gx**_

_**Summary: I met her on the first day, but at first I didn't have feelings for her, but 4 years now I see her again and finally confess.**_

_**Jadens POV**_

* * *

><p>I met her in the beginning of my junior year when she transfers to the school. At first I wasn't totally interested in her, not because she was mute, but because I was more concentrated on finishing High school. I wanted to travel the world, and this place was jail for me.<p>

Our first conversation didn't come out smooth, because I couldn't understand her….I didn't know sign language, but she did…That just made stupid saying that. Of course she will know sign language! Since she can't say a word! Any ways let's continue what I was saying about our first conversation. She used her notebook to communicate with me. I felt embarrassed, but I earn a soft giggle from her when I just continue talking to her…That's when that small crush began…Just from one conversation.

At first I ignore that feeling, and started playing baseball on the school's baseball team. The coach was amaze of how well I play he made me captain…In which I didn't want that, but the whole team agrees that I will make a great captain. I mentally curse myself for being good at baseball.

Soon I became interested in the sport I was on, and brought my team to the championships, when all of that was done. A thought came to me, so I decide to go talk to my counselor about my classes. When I reach the main office to go talk to go talk to my counselor about my classes. I accidently bump to her making all the materials that we're in her hand fall to the ground. I quickly help her collect her stuff.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" I tell her with guilt written on my face. She gingerly grabs a notebook and a pen, and starts writing on it.

"It's alright." She wrote showing it to me. I hand her stuff to her, but she was writing something yet again on her notebook. "Congratulations!" She wrote showing it to me with a big grin on her face. I look at her confused, but soon understand it.

"It was nothing really." I say bashfully to her. She starts writing yet again.

"You're really nice Yuki." She wrote wearing a warm smile on her face.

"Huh really? Never notice it before." I say to her giving one of my goofy smiles. I hear the school bell ring, and mentally curse my luck for now.

"I have to go, but see ya later!" She wrote. I nod liking the idea.

When she leaves me alone in the school hall way. I start thinking that maybe I wanted to learn sign language just to understand her. You know be a gentleman and whatever I'm not going to say. Since that day on my second semester from my junior year I started taking sign language classes.

My junior year went flying when I started taking those classes, but I wasn't alone my cousin Marina was taking that class as well, same with my best friend Jesse. Every time she saw me in the classroom she will burst out laughing for some odd reasons, when I went to ask my best friend Jesse why does she always does that.

"Maybe you got something funny in your face." Jesse will respond with a casual shrug.

"Thanks for the answer." I will answer him sarcastically.

The conversation were always like that since couldn't decipher her. They we're dating already, but my cousin was hard to read…To some people, same with her sister Marisol.

Days passed quickly, and it was already summer. I started working in a casino…If your people are asking yourself this. "How could a 17 year old work in a casino?" Well my answer is fake ID nothing else, and I needed some money if I'm going to travel the world. Yes sometimes I play some poker, because of my luck…Win every game, because I always get a good hand for odd reasons, but it's all good I suppose. It comes with the pay check I get every Sunday. Since summer began I haven't seeing her, but have seeing my cousin's every Saturdays and Sundays. It's a family thing to get reunited on the weekends, but every time we get reunited the grown-ups go somewhere and leave the kids alone in the house which is good.

"I can't believe they still do that." Marina says whilst lying on the couch looking at the ceiling.

"You should have gotten used to it by now." I point out.

"I'm with Jay on this one. They have being doing this ever since we were babies." Marisol says whilst skimming through a magazine bored.

"Maybe we should have a party!" Marina says jumping out of the coach.

"Hell no." Marisol and I say together.

"Why?" Marina asks us with a pout on her face.

"Too much noise." Marisol replies her.

"Plus I'm the one who does all the cleaning after the party is over." I pointed out.

"Aww man you guys are party poopers!" Marina says whilst walking to the kitchen.

"I know." Marisol says with a smirk. I sigh and walk up the stairs to my room leaving the twins alone. I know my parents have an extra room for them, when they just want to stay here in the house which is technically today.

Since that night with the twins I have started thinking what am I going to do in my Senior year. Maybe when I finish it I could start exploring the world, but which place will I go first? I had so many questions stuck in my head when summer ended and school started.

Since school started I haven't spoken a word to her…I don't know why? Am I turning into a chicken? That better not be it! Ever since school started I started hanging around the library, so I could take naps, but one day I had 2 visitors. Sometimes I want to embarrassed Seika like there's no tomorrow! That day Seika wanted me to talk so bad to her! I think I remember the conversation went like this.

"You should talk to Alexis! Like seriously!" Seika exclaims happily…to happily for my own taste.

"No." I say whilst nestling my head on my arms.

"Oh come on! Well then~" Seika says to me. I feel some one breathing near my left ear. "Maybe I should call her…You know she is here in the library too." Seika says in a whisper. I quickly leave that position I was to look around the school library for her, and when I found she was looking through the book shelve with a serious face. There were rumors about her….She might be mute, but she has a temper that will scared away the bravest and toughest man in the world.

"Um" I say stupidly. I hear Seika sigh and roughly pull me out of the chair. I stumble a little bit from her little stunt.

"Go talk to her now…Or I'll tell the guys." Seika says menacingly to me.

"Alright mother." I tell her playfully whilst walking to her. I wasn't paying too much attention, because I was thinking on how I could start a conversation. To tell you guys…I did something embarrassing…I crash into the book shelve that had her behind it, but I didn't crash softly…You know a tab of pain…No. I crash hard into it, that it looks like if the shelve push me back, and I landed on my butt.

I hiss in pain clutching my bruise fore head angrily. I forgot what I was going to do when I crash into the book shelve…I'll let you guys in a secret…This isn't the first time I crash into something. Stupid doors and bathroom doors in the school, but let's get back to this little story, not the one with Jaden Yuki getting hit by random doors in the school, but the one with her in it. I felt a tap on my shoulder, that made me look up to warm caramel eyes looking at me with worry written in them. A blush starts spreading on my tan cheeks.

"Hiya Alexis!" I say with a smile on my face.

"Are you alright?" She accidently used sign language at me. She face palms remembering that I don't know, but now I know. She was quickly looking through her book bag for a piece of paper.

"I'm fine, just a bump in the head that all." I tell whilst putting my hands on her book bag as if it was a stopping motion. She makes a perfect "O" shape. I had a feeling she was going to ask how I know, so I beat her to the bush. "I learned it." I tell her. She nods and extends her hand in my direction. I grab it and she helps me up. Her hand is soft like babies, but that moment was short lived when she pulls away quickly and walks away with a smile. I look at her retreating back confused. Did I do something wrong?

That was the last time I had a conversation with her on the beginning of Senior year, but in the half way of the second year. It felt if the days had become short, because they went to fast for my liking. Know that graduation was almost around the corner…I didn't if I was sure to say good bye to her forever. On a Monday I normally was talking to Jesse and the rest of the gang on the schools rooftop.

"I can't believe you guys will be leaving me here alone." Haslebarry says with a frown on his face.

"Well we have to leave in one point high school." Jesse points out.

"No duh cowboy." Chazz says whilst rolling his eyes.

"So Jay what are you going to do about your crush on Alexis?" Syrus asks me whilst taking a bite from his sandwich. I look at him with a blank expression. At first I wasn't thinking of that, because I was ready for my great adventure when I graduate….And that crush on Alexis…Turn into love if I say this out loud the guys wouldn't leave me alone until I confess to her.

"Nothing…It's just a high school crush." I tell Syrus.

"I think you're wrong there mate." Jim says with a smirk on his face.

"I'm with Jim on this one~" Seika says happily. Being the only girl in the group of guys, and being the head cheerleader is not a good combination. Reasons why? Rumors spread like wildfire in this school, and she has 3 people who hate her guts. They have being rumors about her being our slut. Which she isn't she just doesn't like preppy girls…I don't know why? The real reason is that she doesn't get along with her own sex.

"I bet 40 dollars that Jay and Alexis end up together in the future." Aster suddenly says. I look at him confused why he would do something so stupid. "You don't know how destiny works Jaden." Aster says with a smirk. I roll my eyes at him.

"I beg to differ." Bastion says whilst reading a book.

This kinda conversation continue on and on, until the day of graduation. I was so nervous, it wasn't because I had to walk in front of a stage, but having you're cousins behind you when you get your about to get the diploma, and not knowing what their true intentions are for you. When they called her name I froze on my seat, when I saw how beautiful she was wearing the cap and gown. I hear everyone names being called until it was the Yukis turn. We went one by one. I was the first one getting the diploma the principal gives it to me and shakes my hand happily.

When graduation ended I look around for her, but she left early not saying good bye to anyone. I felt my heart break when I couldn't give her my last good bye. When summer came my family and friends were saying good bye to me, because on the next day of graduation I was beginning my big adventure.

_**4 years pass by.**_

I have visited almost half the world, but know I'm relaxing on Italy…In Venice specially. I look at the beautiful sky reminiscing the old days, when I used to be short and childish. I still look the same, but I grew a few inches taller and got some small muscles as well. I take a long relaxing breather, but a couple walking on my line of vision made me think of her. The guy looks almost like Alexis. He had the same smile on his face and face features, the difference was he was a guy and she was a girl. It has being 4 years since I went to my home town.

"Alec this place is beautiful." I hear the girl shyly tell the guy.

"Not as beautiful as you Aqua." This Alec guy tells Aqua who I presume is the girl

I look at this couple, and a warm smile spreads on my lips. Maybe I should go back home? I'm feeling quite home sick. I left Venice not to quickly still enjoying its food and the beautiful sights it showed me in every place I walk into or around. I left Venice to go back to my home town around the beginning of December.

I was in my home town, and the first thing I did was look for Jesse, but when I went to his parents' house they told me he moved out and offered his room for me to stay whilst I was visiting. I decline that offer. I was already staying at motel. I say good bye to them and walk away with my hands on my red coats pocket.

"My luck is running out." I say to myself whilst walking the town's street with a warm smile.

I didn't know why I hate my home town, and wanted to leave this place behind me. Maybe was because I was just a kid? That question will never be answered I suppose. Days turned into weeks, and I haven't found a single old high school friend. I decided to quit, and just continue my adventure, but a soft tap on the shoulder made me turn around to that person. When I do I take a deep breath and look at amazement at the person in front of me.

It was my high school crush in front of me looking more beautiful than the last time I saw her. She was a full women know. I continue to look her up and down.

"Waho Alexis…You look beautiful." I suddenly said this, but mentally face palm for saying it. We got reunited and know she thinks I'm flirting with her….Perfect Jaden….just freaking perfect, but before this gets awkward I change the subject. "Huh I'm taller than you…Didn't we use to be the same height?" I ask her. She looks at m confused, but suddenly she smiles.

"Yes, and thank you from the compliment." Alexis sign language at me. I give her a nervous laugh, but that's when I decided I should do what I didn't do back when we were in high school.

"Alexis…Um how can I say this." I say scratching the back of my head. "I….always love you." I finally confess to her whilst wearing a blush on my face. I look at her, not really wanting a confession from her. You want to know why? Because I just wanted to say that to her, so I could continue living without regrets…Mhm maybe I should tell Chazz what I thought about him.

"Why are telling me this know?" Alexis ask me whilst she continues talking to me in sign language.

"Well I wasn't brave in my high school days." I tell her with one of my goofy smiles. Her face suddenly turns red.

"I love you too." Alexis signs language her confession. I look at her shock, not waiting this answer. I thought she was just going to laugh at my face. I regain from my shock, and snake my arms around her waist pulling her to me.

"Didn't expect this from you." I tell her having a big grin on my face. I hear a soft giggle from her. She might be mute, but the only sound she can produce from her mouth is laughter, well that's good enough for me. She doesn't say anything, but lay her head on my chest wearing a warm smile on her face.

This day was the beginning of my life. I should of being brave, and told her about my feelings back in his high school, but it looks like I was a chicken when I was a teenager, and that I'm starting adult hood….It seems I got my old courage back. I like this new life. Maybe I should bring her to Italy someday. Who knows? Maybe she likes adventure in new places like me.

* * *

><p>Me:I was going to make them kiss in the end of the chapter, but I wanted a change ^w^ I should of done something about Asters bet DX<p>

Marina:Well it's good I suppose~ So what are you going to do know?

Me:Continue writing the other stories and the new one about guardian angels~ I'm sorry Jaden fans, but that stoy the main character is Jesse and*points at Marina* And that thing.

Marina:I'm not a thing!

Me:Whatever, but Jaden will be there same with Alexis ^w^ And the other characters x3

Marina:So be in the watch! Where's my wtch for real?

Me:I sold it on a pawn shop~

Marina: -_-

Me:It's time for those 3 words~

Me&Marina:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


End file.
